The Memories of a Warrior
by The Hero of The Found
Summary: A memory never leaves, but this one is more than important. This is when I first met Blake Belladonna. Adam and Blake origin story.
1. Chapter 1

The Memories of a Warrior

My name is of no use; by the time someone knew it they were gone. I made myself a promise to never get close to anyone; it was a code to me, one that I had to adopt to survive. I remember a time when I didn't need to have the mask, or the sword. A time of peace, before the choice I made, the life I chose. My friends, my family, I left them all behind. If I couldn't trust those close to me, how could I ever again?

I remember the cold steel hitting my eyes. A mask now covered my mark, holding a scar forever. Reminding me of my choice. I do not hate them for what they did to me, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, no I do not hate them. I do however wish that things had gone differently. Hm, maybe we still could have stayed together. Then again Ozpin's blade made a mark forever on me. One mistake I am not bound to forget. Guess it is to late for maybes.

Holding my mask, it's weight was more than usual. Like a burden, ignored. I resolved then, if I couldn't become a hunter, then someone else would need my skills. I did only come second to that Goodwitch in the academy. That is when I took the mask. Rumors had spread of a blade wielding Grimm walking in the woods. Killing at random, if they only knew they were actually my targets. I had indeed become popular over the last couple of months. But now it seemed I attracted a certain group's attention, White Fang. Although I believed in some of their ideals, I was never the activist type. I am proud to be Faunus, but not proud enough to kill humans over it.

The forest was eerie, it traveled as far as I could see. Each tree was a deep color of red, the same as blood. I smirked remembering this same forest in my academy years. I was so naïve. Walking the red forest waned as the wind blew past it, making the leafs fall and coat the area in a bright red. My black coat, emblazed with a wilting rose on my back swayed in the light breeze and my red hair did the same. My blade and sheath stayed at my side. It was a intricate weapon of my own design. The sheath actually becoming a weapon of it's own, a rifle to be exact able to be shot with deadly efficiency. My blade was a ninjato, crimson and as deadly as it was when I made the blade myself.

I stayed as silent as I could, even on how skilled I had become I was still young and reckless. There was a chance I could be outclassed by a Grimm, a small chance. I was on my way to meet with my new employer, White Fang. It was a different life as a mercenary, I hated it. If only things would have been different I could have stayed with Ozpin and became a true hunter, but that was the past. The forest was strange, I started my journey a day ago and was still traveling. Maybe I should have taken the airship.

Sensing someone approach I hid myself behind one of the trees, I didn't know if anyone had been following me or if an unlucky Grimm had crossed my path. However I was not ready for a child to cross the path I had been walking, humming a small repetitive tune. A girl from what looked of it no older than ten. I didn't know there were any villages near this place. Where had she come from? Still unmoving I watched the girl as she stopped "you can come out."

She sensed me? But how, I hid myself effectively, unless. I dropped down from the trees to be met with the young child and a young horror. She was dressed in torn and old clothes, no shoes and her dark black hair was in the worst state possible. Some parts of the fabric were charred along with her hair, possibly from a fire accident. And as I thought her Faunus being was stated with a pair of cat-like ears sprouting from the top of her head. She looked at me with her ember colored eyes, filled with both curiosity and a slight calculating look.

"Why were you hiding?"

"I thought you were a Grimm."

"Where are you going?"

"Far away."

"Why?"

This child was getting on my nerves very quickly, a feat actually "I am to meet the person who will employ me."

On second thought why am I even talking to this child? She serves no use to me and she looks like she came from hell and back. I started to walk again and the child followed, slightly keeping pace with me and humming the tune again. I let her follow though, maybe she would go a different path. After a while I thought she would turn back and go home, but after an hour she still followed, even when I deliberately went through a thorn patch on the ground to drive her off, she continued to follow, what is with this child?

"What do you want?"

"I want to follow you."

"Why" great now I was the child now. Stopping and turning around, I crossed my arms as to show my dominance, allowing my blade and sheath to be shown in all of their glory.

"I haven't seen anyone in a few days, I just want to follow, I won't cause trouble."

Sighing, I gave in and continued to walk and the child followed.

* * *

It was night now, the destroyed moon shined bright illuminating the way for me. Still walking I could see the child behind me start to yawn and slow in pace. I to was tired but not enough to stop, if she wanted to 'tag along' she would have to keep up. Why is she following me anyway doesn't she have any family to speak of? It's none of my concern, I have a job to do...will this forest never end! Stopping the child did the same, growls could be heard as I realized it was the child's stomach.

I was also beginning to feel tired I guess, might as well stop. I moved to the side of the path, finding a clearing large enough for a camp. Grabbing my sword and in a swift motion a few branches came falling from a tree above, how I loved my blade. The child stared in almost awe with bright ember eyes as I also pulled out a small fire dust crystal and channeled my aura. The fire was instantaneous, setting ablaze the small pile of sticks. Cutting above again, an apple fell down from the tree above that I proceeded to catch. Sitting down, the child held her stomach infront of me "sir could you?"

"You want food? Get it yourself."

Thinking that would have been enough to drive away the poor girl I smirked, but short lived when the child got back up and walked to the tree that I gotten my apple from and tried to climb it. Struggling, she tried again and again to reach and branch before slipping and falling on her face into the ground.

This went on for a good fifteen minutes before I finished my dinner. The child was still struggling with her's 'guess I will go to sleep, she will wake me up with anything happens.' Closing my eyes I could still hear the cries of the failing child and the fire crackling.

Waking up slowly I could already tell it was early morning and the fire had died out sometime in the night. Slowly I rose trying to see if the child had ran away or if she was still here. I checked the camp not seeing the girl, a small part of me wondered what happened to her, the other half was glad she was gone. A small thump sounded as a half-eaten apple landed on my head and onto the ground. Looking up the child was resting, drooling, and still having half an apple lodged in her mouth. Turning to leave I attached my blade to the side of my black coat and started to walk.

Stopping however when a heard a cry from behind me "w-wait!" Turning I could see the child struggling to reach the bottom of the tree before falling and landing on her backside. Feeling that I had 'waited' long enough I turned again and walked along the trail and a few moments later the child ran up behind me and walked in the same pace.

* * *

Before long the child had tried to start a conversation again "uh, what's with the sword?"

"For protection."

"What are they called?"

"I, I haven't thought of a name yet."

The child looked behind me as she examined the back of my coat, my rose symbol. She seemed to take in the whole of my figure before snapping her fingers "Blush and Wilt!"

"Ridiculous names."

"No they aren't, roses both blush and wilt, it is fitting."

The child seemed to be more and more whiney about not having her way. I guess the names would have to do "fine." She smirked slightly at my now Blush and Wilt.

"Hey now that I think about it, I don't even know your name."

"So?"

"Well if we travel together we have to be friends right? So what's your name?"

Sighing and shaking my head I turned to the child and continued to walk "let's get one thing straight, as soon as we hit the nearest town. You are going back to your parents, you don't need to know my name."

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

"My dad just told me to run, and I did. The last time I saw them was when the house burned down. He told me to run so I did and that is when I met you."

'Great I got an orphan on my hands.' "We will find your parents, let's go we don't have all day."

Maybe I was a little harsh on the child, but I have no time to sit around and deal with this, I have a job to do. Her parents were probably Faunus as well, maybe the unlucky victims of unfair prejudice against Faunus kind. But if she wants to come then I won't stop her but she cannot come with me. I continued to walk in silence as the child walked next to me, deliberately trying to match my pace.

* * *

Sitting next to the fire again was like a replay of yesterday night. She was quite the interesting one. She stayed with me the entire way through. I had not encountered Grimm yet but I will most likely soon. I wonder how well she can handle herself.

Her annoyingness had decreased today. She was not the whiny girl from yesterday, maybe she realized she needed to grow up in order to stay with me. I still wonder what she wants with me. But she still cannot stay with me, I hope Vale approaches soon.

The child however had an easier time with finding food this time and was now sitting next to me as she continued to eat the purplish fruit. Slowly but eventually her eyes drew closer and closer to closing and her head rested on my arm. Yawning she managed to speak out "my name is Blake Belladonna."

"Congratulations."

"You could say your name. It is polite."

"I could, but I won't."

"Could you please tell me your name?"

With a slight scoff I brushed away her question. Knowing she wouldn't get the answer to her question she pointed towards my mask, towards my spiky, red hair "why do you hide them?"

"Hide what?"

"You're like me, I can see it. Why do you hide them?"

I mentally sighed, I hated my horns. And the trouble that came with them. "Some people, don't like our kind. It's better that people don't know what I am, it's better for me." With that her eyes were closed and light snoring could be heard as she rested against my arm, her chest rising and falling slowly.

Shaking my head, I continued to feed the fire 'this kid is growing on me…I have to get rid of her.' Rubbing my head I poked my small horns that seemingly blended into my mask. Blake, you certainly are a troublesome one. Lost in thought I might have not noticed the rustling of trees. I also would have noticed the small dart gun sneaking out of the branches. But I did notice when the small dart buried itself within my neck and the world turned black around me.

* * *

"Well, he is awake." Keeping my aura calm I observed my surroundings, first my sword was gone, second my mask was gone, third the child and I were tied to the tree as she started to wake as well. My eyes scanned each of the men, even with my vision diminished from the lack of my mask I could see the basics. There were three in total each with the white wolf mask of the White Fang's but why are they attacking me? "You know, you are the one who pulled us out of a job. Hiring you made us the 'lesser henchman'. So I wonder what would happen if you were gone?"

Great a villain with monologue, he should have killed me when he had the chance. One of the men grabbed Wilt and twirled it into the air with Blush still attached to it "nice blade, mind if I have it?"

"Let go of Blush, it's not yours." I mentally groaned at the child's outburst but held my tongue for I noticed a greater threat in the woods.

The seemingly leader of the ground walked over to the child and tugged hard on one of Blake's ears. Making the girl wince in pain from the sensitivity of her ears "and what if I don't?"

"He certainly will." My words caused the man to turn to me while one of his partners noticed the beast approaching.

"Boss! Ursa!"

The giant Grim came crashing from the forest behind them. It resembled a giant bear, covered in white armor and spikes running along it's back. The markings on it's face resembled death itself as it charged the group. The Ursa quickly closed the distance between the itself and the group, smacking one into a nearby tree and making it crash over. He was dead from the impact. The other two ran past us and the Ursa found its new targets "it's going to charge!"

'Not yet.'

The beast charged bent on striking us down. Blake's cries became more and more pleading as the Ursa drew closer. 'Now!' At the last moment my body and hair glowed a bright red. Using my aura I jumped breaking free from the ropes and grabbing Blake along with me. The Ursa slammed into the tree as we both landed behind it. Picking up Blush and Wilt and refitting my mask to its appropriate position on my forehead, my vision returned to clarity and I turned to Blake "hide, now!" Without complaint she hid behind one of the trees as I faced the giant Grim.

It turned growling and obviously enraged at not being able to kill us. Reading Wilt I fired Blush, sending the blade sailing towards the Ursa and slamming into its nose. It wasn't damaged by this so much as bothered when it staggered back. My aura powering my legs I caught the blade midair and floated above the beast, sending slash after slash to the beasts back 'his armor is to strong, there must be a weak point.'

Landing behind it I quickly dodged a swipe and sent one of my own to the beasts underarm, sending a large amount of blood sailing from the cut. Swiping again a large crash sounded when the Ursa's arm fell onto the ground. Now unbalanced the beast tried to stabilize itself but struggled. Glowing red I poured the lot of my aura into Wilt. With a massive blow the Ursa was airborne. Still floating, slash after slash kept the beast where I wanted it and dealt damage beyond what it could take. With one final push and hit the Ursa was sent flying back crashing into multiple trees before stopping its fall, a large of the trail was destroyed from the impact. It didn't get back up.

Blake came running out of the woods. She kept mumbling some 'thank yous' and apologizing for something. She didn't do anything wrong, maybe she felt bad for not being able to help. Hearing someone talk, I turned to see the other two men come back through the forest. Letting go of Blake I grabbed onto Wilt again "Blake cover your eyes." As she did what I commanded, all she would know was the screams of unknown men.

* * *

Carrying Blake I made my way through the city. I was beginning to see the stares for the girl being who she is. It was wrong, she was to young to receive this kind of prejudice. After the fight Blake had collapsed. It wasn't strange, something like that could be traumatic for someone so young. The city was huge, it was a wonder that I didn't see it from further away. The lights, noises, and people of the city, I hated it. Especially these people, they had almost no respect for Faunus kind. I could feel the stares on the girl and on me. I said nothing but moved my coat slightly to show Blush and Wilt, making them realize I was defiantly dangerous.

Wrapping my coat slightly to cover her ears I stopped infront of an apartment building. Channeling my aura into my legs, I launched myself upwards, landing on the roof of the building. Blake groaned at the movement. After checking if anyone had saw me I entered the building through the rooftop entrance.

After a quick search I placed Blake down before breaking the lock on an unused room. Entering, I was nothing more than a bed, closet, and window. It was rundown and half broken, it was perfect for now. Going back, Blake was still in the same spot I had left her but as I came out a elderly man saw my entry and gasped at my mask. With a slight smirk and a showing of Wilt, the old man got the message and hurried into his room as I picked up Blake. Carrying Blake inside and placing her on the bed she started to wake "where are we?"

"In the city of Vale."

"What are you going to do now?"

What she really meant was what am I going to do with her. It was true, I could leave her here. She would be fine, right? I can't leave her like this, the last thing I could do is try to find her parents. I don't have to meet with the White Fang for a few days. I am not a hero, but I am not heartless.

"I will try to find your family. Stay, don't cause trouble, I will be back soon."

With a tired nod, Blake landed on her pillow, falling asleep instantly once again. I exited the room, fixing the lock and shutting the door behind me. I knew of one person who might know about her family's whereabouts, time to have a talk Junior.

* * *

The club was visible by a mile away. You could hear the music from two. If the building didn't collapse over the next year from how the music is playing it would be a miracle. Gripping Wilt I made my way through the double doors that slid open. Making my way through the building the music got louder and the lights brighter. There were to many people here for a full on fight, if I needed to get into one. That thought changed however when five goons surrounded me, unlucky for them.

One of them grabbed my shoulder "where do you think you're going?"

"Where is Junior?"

They started to pull out some form of red clubs, trying to look slightly intimidating "sorry but we ask the questions here."

I guess there are other ways to get his attention. In a flash my aura empowered fist crashed into the first goon's face, sending him flying into the crowd of people. The lot of them turning into a panicked mess and running out the door. The other four tried to hit me with wild swings, but a quick slash from Wilt sent them flying along with their weapons cutting into halves.

After sheathing Wilt all I could see was a bright light and a force sending my flying back into the dance floor, now glowing white. Getting up slowly I fully felt the blast from the explosion. I heard voices some of them saying that I belonged to someone, most likely the one that hit me with the explosive. Now I fully noticed the man known as Junior, wielding some sort of rocket launcher. My eyes widened as a crack ran down my vision. Placing my hand up, I realized it was my mask cracked not my vision "you're going to regret that."

Junior scoffed "that was supposed to be my line."

With a press of the trigger multiple rockets sped towards me. Powering my aura to my legs, with insane speed I ran past the rockets quickly catching up to Junior. Seeing this, his weapon morphed into some kind of bat-like object. A Batzooka? Really? Our weapons clashed, I was faster but he was stronger. Firing Blush into his weapon Junior was knocked off balance, staggering back. Seeing this I quickly sent a blow to his forehead, sending him flying a few more feet.

He rolled from the hit, sending a few more rockets my way. I quickly defected them with Wilt walking forward slowly, letting my aura blaze over, my body glowing red. In desperation, Junior charged again with his bat. In one swipe the weapon was knocked from his hands. And an aura infused fist sent him flying into the building wall, crashing and making a crater in the side. Another full on blow broke most of his ribs and a cry of pain was shot from his mouth. In another flash Wilt pressed against his throat, drawing blood and making him wince in pain.

"Belladonna's, are they alive?"

"What?"

Another fist slammed into his already broken ribs, making him cry out "I will ask again, are the Belladonna's alive. Faunus family, might live outside the city."

"I don't know who they are, but a Faunus family was killed a while back by anti-faunus activists. No survivors, I swear that is all I know!"

Satisfied, I released my grip on the man as he struggled to regain his balance. Sheathing Wilt my thoughts went to the child, what am I going to do with her? Maybe there is an orphanage or something, but then how will I explain to her that her parents might be dead. This is becoming seriously troublesome. Surprisingly Junior did not try to attack me again after his goons came to his rescue. Two twins gave me the 'evil eye' but a wave from Junior stopped them, he know knew of my strength, he probably wouldn't try anything like that again. But even after that thought I expected another attack but in the absence of one I exited the building, with the music starting back up, hoping that I would have a good explanation to Blake.

* * *

Blake sat up as I walked into the room. Light had started to shine outside the window, signaling how long I had been gone. I tossed a bag next to her as she stared at it "what is this?"

"Clothes."

She looked inside, I hadn't much time so the only things I picked up were a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. As she started to pull the clothes out of the bag I took off my mask, my eyes shining bright as she to noticed the movement. Her own eyes grew a little as she noticed the scar running along the bridge of my nose and through both of my eyes, making them shine a pure white.

I had to get strait to the point, "Blake, your family is most likely dead."

She nodded, understandingly, her face growing darker but still not the reaction I thought I would get "I thought so, I just needed to hear it."

"I know of a few orphanages near here, in the city. Besides that I don't know if you have any other family."

"I don't, my parents were the last thing I had left as 'family'. Would you train me?"

My eyes grew a little, this was defiantly not something I was expecting "I want to protect my loved ones, I won't let them die like my family. You are strong, I want to be strong as well. I don't care how long it takes, will you train me?"

I shook my head slowly with a slight grimace on my face "my line of work, is not meant for kids."

"I won't be a kid for long, I am twelve. If you didn't care what happened to me, why search out my parents? Why protect me in the forest? Why even allow me to 'tag along' with you?"

It was true, I might have cared what happened to her. She kind of grew on me, not that I would admit it. But I couldn't take this girl, it wouldn't be right for her. "No."

"No, that's it."

"I will take you to the orphanage in the morning."

"I will prove it to you, I will prove that I won't be useless."

Looking at her, something caught my eye, determination maybe. I shook my head "you don't have a weapon." Reaching in her back, she pulled out a ribbon of some kind, on a closer look i found a blade attached to it. It seemed more for show than battle. "I will fight you, i win you train me."

"You seriously expect to beat me?"

"I expect for you to listen."

I had enough of this, it was time to show this girl who she was messing with "put on the new clothes, meet me on the roof."

Turning to leave I put my Grimm mask back on my forehead and slammed the door behind me, hopefully getting the desired effect out of her, fear.

* * *

Waiting on the roof for this girl seemed to go on for eternity. Finally as the sun rose overhead Blake came from the entrance, dressed in the new black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her ribbon knife in hand. Bunching it in her hand, she held the blade sloppily, this was going to be over soon. Standing in a off balanced stance, she nodded "I am ready."

"Then make the first move." Not even bothering to draw Wilt, Blake whipped around her ribbon. She was impressive with the weapon but sloppy. I only moved the top half of my body to dodge, never moving my feet. Ducking, leaning, not even moving half the time it was getting irritating "I would have killed you five times over by now, hit me!"

Struggling with the weapon, she eventually figured that the ribbon wasn't going to work and charged me, blade in hand. Drawing Wilt, one swipe was all it took to knock her off balance and a kick sent her flying back "you lost."

"No, not yet." About now I was concerned for this girl's mentality. Picking herself back up she came back at me again but in a repeat of last time, I slashed the weapon away and knocked her back easily. This went on for a good five minutes when Blake caught on and finally dodged my swipe, going for my opposite side. But she missed my elbow traveling towards her, hitting her in the face, then my foot once again sending her back "give up already."

"No, not until I convince you."

Caught slightly off guard by this she saw and she charged again. But I was ready as Blush knocked away the blade and my fist ran into her skull, sending her back again. This went on through the night, every time I knocked her down she got back up.

Was this so important to her? Doesn't she know the consequences of joining me? I can't let her follow the same path as me. I can't let that happen to her. She was in agony I could tell but apparently this was the only thing that would convince her otherwise. I hated it but I would not let her live my life. Another blow sent her back "why won't you give, you can't win against me. I don't want you to join me, it would be bad for me and you. You don't want this life."

"I-I need to. I can't let myself be weak ever again, even if it means getting back up every time I am knocked down."

Now seeing the exact damage I had caused, a small amount of regret filled my heart. She was defiantly standing on only willpower. Cuts, bruises, and more where shown. The entire right side of her face swelled and her knees buckled but she still wouldn't give.

"Is this for revenge? If I train you, will you hunt your enemies down and strike them where they stand!"

"No, no, like I said I want to protect those I love. But I can't do that while being weak. If I do find them, I will make them suffer."

I knew that would most likely be the answer. My mind was in confusion, I couldn't knowingly train this girl to be a killer. I thought about this, for what seemed like ages. Then, my mind made up, i raised Wilt "again!"

* * *

The scene was different now. Along with Blake I stood surrounded by the members of the White Fang. The darkness of the warehouse seemed to envelope everyone and the sound of dripping water filled my mind. I stared at the man who was now my employer with a calm and calculating stare "care to say why you sent those men after me? In the forest."

The man was tall, wearing a full black coat and his face concealed in a mask depicting the leader of the White Fang "I have no idea what you mean. But you are here aren't you? You will start tomorrow." Seeing a person behind me the leader smirked "and who is that?"

"My new trainee, Blake."

The child whose ears were now concealed in a black bow nodded towards the leader while hiding behind me. The bow was of her own choice, she did need to hid her Faunus identity and if this is what she wanted then who am I to deny her. She had thankfully recovered from her wounds and looked slightly decent. Redressed in a black jumpsuit that matched the bow, she also had the ribbon attached to her side with a blade on it.

Although I was still slightly against it, I decided to let her become my apprentice. If this is what she wanted then what could I do to stop her? If anything I would be the best trainer that I could be. But if I could do anything, I wouldn't let her follow my path. If anything I would get her into an Academy. Maybe Beacon, it was good enough. And Ozpin is starting to run the place now so it shouldn't be as bad. It would also give her an opportunity I didn't, to be a huntress. And through me, a damn good one. I won't push her towards it, she wouldn't go if I told her. Maybe a slight push, small steps to get the idea of being a huntress. But for now, I would have to focus on getting her trained and now getting the White Fang to allow me to do so.

"She will be staying with us. Or do we have a problem with that?"

"I don't think you are in a position to demand anything! But seeing that I am a gentle person I will allow her to stay. Now since I am going to hire your services I will need to know your name."

Noticing that Blake's ears picked up on this I shook my head "my name is Adam Taurus."

**A/N:** **this is just a theory and a short story on how Adam and Blake might have met, don't expect it to be anything like cannon. I see Adam as more of a mentor figure towards Blake than anything and this idea sort of spawned while I was having a conversation with my friend on the state of the relationship between Blake and Adam, this is my take on it. This might become a full blown series if I can go through with it and if the reception is good so Review and tell me if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The next year

To say the last year had been busy was far from the point. If anything I was being sent to the far corners of the world for each job. First it was just odd jobs, some robberies, Grimm eliminations, and others like. But now they were almost asking the impossible, assassinations, eliminations of anti-Faunus kind, just pure murder.

Last week I was sent to a hotel to retrieve an item of an anti-Faunus leader that would secure some of our rights. But apparently they didn't tell me what the item was, his son. And to throw him off a cliff. Worst part was I almost did it. I came so close to killing a five-year-old child. What have I become to even think of that? They were not happy to say the least, but now I was almost indispensable to them, they wouldn't let me go, yet.

Blake had also exceeded most of my expectations. Even with only a year of training she had improved by leaps and bounds. But with that her personality had changed a little as well. She has taken comfort in books to escape the life of the White Fang. She was a pretty girl, and that is what most of the other members thought as well. Oh I still remember the screams of one member who had the unlucky privilege of touching Blake on her backside. She is a thirteen-year-old for Monty's sake, freaking people these days. After that one incident, no one even stepped in her direction. If they messed with Blake, they would have me to deal with. And it usually didn't end well for the other party.

We had also improved on Blake's weapon, now attached to a more reinforced wire, the blade was wider at the hilt but skinnier as it ran down the blade, I also modified it to shoot reinforced pistol rounds. I didn't exactly like the name but she stuck with Gambol Shroud. She has also started to become distant on some occasions, I still haven't really figured out why. Maybe it was the life we were living now, I didn't like It as much as her. But we had to, if we didn't I would be on the streets, selling myself out while Blake would be who knows where. We had to do this, it wasn't a choice.

I made my way through the complex with my footsteps sounding through the hallways. The entire place was underground on the warehouse that we first met the leader, a man named Richard. He never took his mask off around anyone apparently, he seemed to have a second life outside of the White Fang, one apparently he didn't want seen. I was actually surprising how many members were in this. It was a lot bigger than anyone really predicted.

The entire hallway was coated white, with multiple doors running down either side. Members of the Fang passed me, giving odd glances. I didn't mind, I would rather have them fear me than to disrespect me. In my eyes, fear is a powerful motivator. If that was the only way to show how serious I was then so be it. Sometimes, Blake catches me out of thought, staring into space. Each time I am reminded of my past life, why wouldn't they believe me?

Reaching the end of the hallway I found myself at a huge steel door. Pressing down on a lever let out a hiss of air and the lock opened. Opening the door gave me the sight of Richard in his wolf mask, watching a screen on the wall. A news program, showing the repeated beating of a Faunus to death, and no one stopping it "this is the kind of world we live in Adam."

Shutting it off he turned to me behind the desk of papers. His office was decorated with a ton of papers on his main desk. The walls were covered with propaganda that was spread by the White Fang, each designed by him. "I know it may seem harsh what we ask of you sometimes but know that every single person we send you to kill has been one of them." One of them meaning an anti-Faunus member, but still it was wrong.

"Have we tried diplomatic solutions again?"

"Don't you think we have!" He recomposed himself "we have tried anything and everything to make them listen to us but they turned a deaf ear and a blind eye as you can see. This is the only way we can make them listen, I don't like it as much as you do Adam but some Faunus are not as lucky as others." As he said this he pointed to my horns, hidden with the design of my mask. He also placed on the desk a very large, clawed, furry, arm. Yellow in appearance, it could have been mistaken for a clawed ape arm. Clutching it into a fist, Richard remembered the ridicule he got for having his blessing.

"Your next task." He pointed with his regular hand to the same screen as it changed to a picture of a man, tall, orange hair that was cut in a military fashion, a light brown beard, wearing paladin armor with a phoenix on the chest piece. I already knew what he was going to ask "no."

"This isn't your assignment, this is." The picture changed to a warehouse, only from the outside view though, the next however showed a cage being let into the building. A small boy with a monkey tail was in it "we have reason to believe that Faunus are being held in this building. We don't know why, most likely for slavery but we need them out."

"What was the other man?"

"Him…no that, was Blake's mission. To kill him."

My fist couldn't have hit the table faster, making papers scatter and the deepest scowl was on my face "no way in hell am I letting her do that."

"I'm sorry but Blake has been here a while and has yet to do a mission. Either this, or you two go back to the streets. Don't pretend you are innocent Adam, I know you killed innocent people. Especially on one mission back in your final academy days."

I swore I growled at him, my anger was reaching the boiling point, but stopped when I heard a voice from behind me "what did he do?"

I turned to Blake. She was dressed casually in her black jacket and white undershirt, with black pants and sporting her brow that seemed to twitch slightly. Richard's mood seemed to turn as he pressed a button and the screen turned. The same man was now standing over a Faunus, half beating him to death while others cheered him on "this isn't the first time this has happened. His name is Dirge Winchester, if he dies then a major blow is dealt to anyone who thinks they can mess with Faunus kind."

"Done."

It turned to Blake, she couldn't see it but there was horror in my eyes "not done."

"Done."

"Not done! Can't she do something else."

Richard shook his head "no, sorry but this is final. I need you to do the warehouse because of your stealth abilities. Dirge should be easier to kill. Now that is all, you are both dismissed. Be ready in the morning. Think about it Adam, I don't want you to leave."

* * *

We both walked in silence, I still couldn't believe Blake would accept that. When we passed our room I grabbed Blake by the collar of her shirt and pulled her into our room. It was nothing special, only two beds with Gambol Shroud, Wilt and Blush leaning on the wall. I placed her on one of the beds and stood above her, a large scowl on my face "why?"

"I want to prove myself, I can't do that stuck in here."

"You do realize you will be killing someone right?"

Blake nodded "I want to prove myself, Richard is a lot of things but he doesn't seem to be a liar. If this man has done those things, wouldn't you do the same?"

No, I instantly thought. But as I continued, the more I agreed with her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded once more, sealing the deal "I am trained enough."

"You are defiantly not trained enough, but if Richard thinks you can do it. Then fine. Just don't die out there, we will go in the morning, for now however go to the training area and battle thirteen simulation Grimm, don't come back until they are all destroyed on the sixth difficulty."

A small whimper escaped Blake. She slowly grabbed Gambol and made her way out of the room. My hand ran through my hair and the other took off my mask. A slight weight lifted, I sighed, thinking on how this was going to affect Blake. Poking at my horns I continued to wonder how much I am changing Blake.

* * *

My blade cut through the last Beowolf as it landed with a thud on the hard metal ground. Breathing heavily, I sheathed Gambol and hit a button on the side of the wall. Making the robotic Grimm decompose into various parts and vanish into the ground. I still have no idea who made that but whoever it was is a technological genius. Remembering what Adam had said, in frustration my fist hit the wall making a resounding crack. Who is he to lead me around? I need to do this, to prove myself. What is all of this training for if I can't use it? Even with my frustration building I kept my cool. Adam did take me in when I had no one, not even one member of my family. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should stay behind.

"That was really impressive Blake."

Turning I now realized that Richard had entered the training room "what difficulty?"

"Six."

"Little words, seems you are taking some things from him. If I though you weren't ready to take Dirge I wouldn't offer you the job. Truth is you and Adam are two of our best, I don't intend to lose you easily. Just know that this man…let's just say his moral compass does not point north. He has tortured our kind for years, if he dies a lot of people will lose their nerve to suppress us. I only want peace, nothing more. If I could get away without killing anyone I would gladly take it, but we have no other choice."

Nodding, I began to take in what he said. If this will lead to peace, then I should do it. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Alright, just know one thing. Sometimes it is better to spare a life, then to take one."

With that Richard left the room, leaving me to contemplate what he said. If anything he was right, but still taking a life. Maybe I should think about this some more. Hitting a switch, the lights shut off in the large metal room as I followed Richard into the hallway. But was stopped by a man with a black coat all too familiar "who said you were done?"

"You said when I killed thirteen simulation Grimm on sixth difficulty, I did that."

"You are correct, now you fight me."

He pushed past me, walking into the room and rolling his shoulders, and hitting the switch, the lights illuminating the room "you can't be serious."

He was defiantly serious, shown when he immediately fired Wilt at me, sending the blade hilt first towards me. I knew what was coming next, holding my blade up Adam seemed to materialize beside me and strike downward, hitting my blade. Quickly shooting my Shroud sent both of our blades to the right and my fist towards his face. But as quickly as he appeared, he vanished again. I only heard the sound of the click of Blush that told me to move.

With Faunus speed, I ran from the assault of bullets from Blush, at a further range than I thought he could have shot. Grabbing my ribbon and continuing to run and threw my blade at Adam. Creating an arc with Gambol Adam had to raise Wilt to block the blow. Using that I pulled on the wire, making Gambol shoot and sending Wilt forward, along with Adam towards me. Grabbing Gambol as it traveled towards me I swiped up towards him as he fell forward. What I missed however was the approaching Blush by his side and him pressing the trigger.

My Shroud was sent flying, and me along with it. Landing on my back with a thud I felt the air leave my lungs from Blush's shot, I should probably thank Adam for that idea of a bullet proof vest. A pressure was placed on my chest and I saw a crimson blade at my throat "do you surrender?"

"Yes."

"Wrong answer."

Slicing past me, a small mark was made in the floor beside my head "what if I was the enemy, if you surrender what would happen to you? You don't lose until you stop breathing. You die or you win, no other way is acceptable. Grab your blade, we go again until you mark me."

I hurriedly picked up Gambol Shroud and faced Adam who already had Wilt sheathed and faced me "ready?"

I knew I would have no time to answer before Adam charged. Nodding Adam charged as expected with by blade ready to accept his assault.

* * *

Richard stood over a screen showing Dirge. He hated the man more than life itself. Reason one, he hated Faunus. Reason two, he held most of the power in the southern Vale district. If Adam had killed his son Cardin like he was supposed to things wouldn't have escalated this quickly. And the third and final reason. The screen shifted to the cage picture, only now Dirge stood with it and inside lay the monkey-boy from the last picture, his yellow tail against the bars of the cage.

As I looked at this, my other hand, yellow and clawed clenched and shook furiously. And a yellow tail, much like the boy's ran out of his jacket, grabbing a nearby coffee cup and bringing it into his hand. In frustration the cup shattered against the force against it. My tail wrapped around my waist as my other hand held my head. I wept silently for I knew, he had my son, Sun.

**A/N: Thank you to Anonemuss14 for letting me know Adam has horns not cat ears so the change has been approved. This story will continue but I will run on reviews since I am slightly concentrating on my Naruto story, so Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 How much I care

I stood over the desk with the building plans spread out. A member of the Fang standing on the opposite side of the desk, giving us our mission rundown, it seemed to be his job as I had never seen him around the base besides here. Besides the desk the room was cluttered with papers and cabinets, it seemed to double as an inventory room as well as the mission briefing. Talk about being cheap when you can afford a metric ton of dust but have to use one room for two different purposes.

It was only me and Blake participating as much as I could tell. Although Blake seemed to absorb ever detail, I had trouble paying attention to the monotone speaker. In truth I hated listening to these type of things, even back at the academy, just point me infront of the enemy and I will be ready to go. But sometimes it is better to listen I know, I just, lose myself sometimes. Barley paying any attention to the member who was giving our mission briefing I fell into a daydream. Or in my case, a nightmare.

_Ozpin walked slowly next to me, his blade rising. I started in horror at the bodies below me, I couldn't believe what just happened. These people, what have I done? Looking up I saw my friend, with his other members Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck beside him, all raising their weapons. _

"_What have you done?"_

_My hands were coated in the man and woman's blood, this didn't look good. My eyes shined with pure sorrow as I turned to face them "this…I didn't."_

_Peter, raised his Blunderaxe to meet my piercing gaze "don't speak demon. You have desecrated the way of our teaching."_

_I could feel the air change, something was wrong "I didn't do this."_

"_What makes you think we believe you?" _

_After realizing what Bartholomew said I barley dodged one of his daggers thrown at me. "Stop, please, Ozpin you have to believe me!"_

_My black haired friend sighed, and raised his sword to meet my gaze "I'm sorry Adam, I do not befriend murderers."_

_And with that, they charged, but I was ready to meet them with my crimson blade in hand._

"Hey are you paying any attention!"

My eyes snapped open and I shook my head realizing my folly "sorry, could you repeat it?"

He scoffed "have the girl tell you on the way, I won't repeat it."

"You sure didn't repeat it when I asked about the last mission I was on. Trying to make me kill a five-year-old."

The man sighed heavily "if you paid any attention, mercenary, then you would have known the child was the same as your adopted wannabe twin."

I disregarded the last comment, I could have killed the man but not with Blake in the room. I would do it later, if I made it back that was thanks to the lack of info. With that he collected a few papers and retreated out of the room. Blake turned to me, with curiosity in her eyes "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just a daydream." Or a nightmare.

* * *

Loading Blush took a while, each shell making a click in the rifle. I took a glance over at Blake to see she was also loading her weapon in the same pace as me. Back in our room, we apparently had a few minutes to get ready before a truck took us to our destinations.

With each shell a slight flicker of movement in her fingers told me her adrenaline was pumping, she was nervous. She had every right to, no child that young should kill, why would Richard even think of it? But I can't let her go onto the streets, we wouldn't survive a month. And I really don't want to sell my skills to darker people, there are worse than the White Fang.

As another twitch got passed Blake I approached the subject "are you nervous?"

Another shell loaded "no."

"You have every right to be."

"I'm not nervous."

I had finished loading my weapon and placed it on my bed, Blake was struggling to get a shell into her weapon "you are."

"Why, come on, do you think that?"

"Your gun is fully loaded. You would have noticed that if you weren't fully paying attention."

Sighing, she threw the shell across the room landing with a soft clink and rolling by my foot. "You should really be more caring to your ammo."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

She ripped off her bow, showing the small cat ears and her eyes grew into rage "how can you not feel?"

I clenched my fist slightly. What made her think that? I am distant but that is just who I am. I feel Blake, I ways you don't even know "what makes you say that?"

"You never care, about anyone. What we do, who we fight. How do you get through life by doing that?"

Her eyes were red, she need answers but not to the questions she was asking. "You really think I don't care?"

I stood, my height towering hers and my aura powering, making my body glow a light red as I pulled off my mask. My pale eyes shining "this is what I got for caring for someone. No of course I don't, it's why I didn't kill that child right? I care, it's the only reason you are not on the streets begging for food. I trained you, helped you, saved you and you are still ungrateful. When I am on the battlefield, I think not of who they are. They are only my targets, there is no good or evil. Only two different sides fighting for different goals. The sooner you realize that, the easier it gets. Trust me Blake I care, if you don't believe that, there is the door."

Immediately with red eyes she ran from the room, most likely crying, leaving Gambol Shroud on the ground. I dropped my mask, it hit the ground with a resounding thud as I held my head, I didn't mean most of the things I said but she has to realize the world isn't a kind place. This is what we are fighting for. I sat on my bed, my face being shrouded by my hands. In a whisper to where no other ear could hear it "I do care, I just can't show it."

* * *

The ride was silent, Blake stayed a good distance away from me in the back of the moving truck. I can understand why she is angry, but she needed to grow up. If she has to do this then she has to. I wish I could help her, but if I attempt anything Richard will get wind of it and there will go our temporary home. She had given me a slight rundown of the plan, I just hope I didn't miss any too important details. I just hope this doesn't affect her to greatly, my only hope is for her not to change. I turned slightly, allowing me to see her out of the corner of my vision.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"I didn't ask if you were ready."

"I…am fine Adam, I will get my job done just do yours."

"Don't take that tone with me, you won't like the end of it."

"What afraid I will do my portion while you can't do yours?"

"I am afraid of the opposite."

She turned to me, her ember eyes burning "don't pretend I don't care for you Blake." I tossed her a crystal, shimmering blue and small in appearance "push your aura into that, I will come running. I care Blake, don't ever forget that."

She looked at the crystal softly, closing her hand she muttered "thank you, I'm sorry."

The truck stopped as she finished the thought "apology accepted."

The doors to the back opened, showing the masks of two of the members "you guys know your jobs, get it done, we will be waiting like we planned."

Nodding, Blake and I leapt from the truck and into the street. It was empty, a part of the city unused by the populace, good for us not being seen. It was rundown, with many evicted buildings deemed unfit for living. The sun was also setting, delivering a bright red tint to the skies and giving the streets a bright look. The two men reentered the truck and took off with it trailing dust behind us not wanting to be seen. I turned to Blake and placed a hand on her shoulder, she shuddered from the movement but it was probably anxiety "don't worry, let's get this done as soon as possible."

With another slight nod, Blake took off down the street. Passing a corner and out of my field of vision "good luck" I muttered slightly as she vanished into the city. Now for my job, remembering where I had to go I grabbed Wilt and raced off with insane speed, hoping I would get there before Blake had finished her job.

* * *

Darkness had come to the city of Vale. With the coming of the dark, men and women of the city fled to their homes, hiding in the light. But others played in the dark, criminals in nature these people thrived without light. And I was one of them. I stood above the city, watching my objective from a rooftop.

The warehouse sprawled with activity, almost unseen by the regular human eye. Then again, I'm not human, nor are the people held in that place. Just for being who they are to, sickening. How the government doesn't know about this seems folly. Even when I rescue these people, they can't say anything about this happening. Who would believe them? Who would believe Faunus are being held against their will, tortured, or killed. It was horrible, this is why I need to get them out. Hopefully without causing too much suspicion.

Leaping from the rooftop, I landed silently on the ground with help of my aura. The area was patrolled by four guards, two of them at the front door. If one looked up however a slight gleam of moonlight shined off a window a story above the ground and the front door. The area was fenced off and trucks were scattered along the area. Working my way around the area, I figured I needed a distraction. But I needed a car that worked, many of them were in disrepair or worse off.

On the far right corner I found a large truck still with the keys in the ignition. Problem was getting passed the two idiots infront of the truck, but it shouldn't be too hard. Sprinting silently, I dove under the car and began to work under it, cutting multiple wires and placing them together. Bad part was these two were complete idiots and I had to listen to them.

"Hey Geoff?"

"Yah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of…some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God…watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night."

"…"

"…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? What was with that stuff about God?"

"Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yah."

I can't take it anymore! Wasting no more time I connected the final wire and dove out of the bottom of the truck and hid in the shadows of another. The alarm of the car sounded and all the guards were drawn to it.

After the group had passed me I jumped onto the truck I was hiding by and aimed Blush. Firing the gun sent Wilt into the wall blade first, slightly below the window. Pouring some aura into my legs I launched myself into the air, landing on the hilt of my blade on one foot, balancing and waving my arms to keep my body still. After five minutes of that the guards still hadn't come running back due to the sound of my gun. Thank Monty they didn't hear that.

"Hey guys I think I heard something."

Just a coincidence I'm sure.

Opening the window, I grabbed Wilt and hopped inside the building quickly.

Entering the building, I stepped onto a catwalk overlooking the entire floor of the warehouse. Metal sounded through the entire building as I landed slowly. Scanning the area showed no signs of Faunus, or guards for that matter. I started walking, noticing the abandoned crates which were no doubt used to capture our kind. I stopped when I heard a voice, small but existent. Realizing it was on the ground, I vaulted over the edge and using my aura landed on the ground softly and silently.

The voice spoke louder now, it seemed to be calling for help. I moved between the crates, all empty till I stopped at one. The voice defiantly came from this one but it was empty. The realization hit me hard when I thought he was under the crate. Pushing with all my might, the crate moved revealing a glass plate covering a hastily dug hole in the ground. Looking down on it, I noticed a figure as he noticed me "oh thank Monty, tell me you are here to help."

"Are you alright? Who put you in here?"

"I'm fine, my name is Edgar. And some maniac named Ryan put me in here. Kept muttering something about 'I'm the one in the hole' or something."

Nodding I cut a square in the glass with Wilt. And after moving it, hoisted Edgar up. He was defiantly a Faunus, with bull horns and spotted white and brown, sort of resembling a cow.

"The man who put you in here is truly disturbed."

"If you could, others like us are in the room ahead. If they aren't dead already."

"The guards outside are distracted for the time being, go now before they regain their senses."

"Alright, I should be fine on my own now, thank you, really."

With a slight nod Edgar took off towards the entrance, I do hope he makes it.

Turning back to the task at hand, I continued through the building. Edgar said they should be here somewhere. But seeing empty crate after crate was making me lose my hope. Hitting the wall at the end of the warehouse stopped me, this building should be bigger. Hearing voices, I dove behind a crate and hid in its shadow. My curiosity grew when a pair of guards seemingly stepped through a brick wall and continued on their way. I moved as they vanished from my line of sight, pressing my hand against the wall where they left allowed it to pass through completely. With a deep breath I grabbed Wilt and stepped through the illusion.

I was met with one of the most devastating sights in my life. Cage upon cage of Faunus. Some had already become feral and were attacking the bars to get to me. I have to stick to the plan, I will get them later. Gliding across the floor brought me to a center like area of the building. With the crates moved to allow a circular like space to be made. As I stepped inside it though, the lights instantly turned off instead of the one above me. I should have seen the trap coming. The yelling of the Faunus also stopped and replaced with the sound of rifles loading and aimed at me with red dots scattering my body.

"Well Adam I am glad to see you could make it."

Looking high on the catwalk above showed Dirge Winchester, wielding a large open faced mace with a red gem in the center and scratching his light brown beard. With two guards behind him, holding something wrapped in a black sheet. A crude smile on his face showed how arrogant the man really was, even in this position I was dangerous I can't wait to show him how. Just by looking at the man he seemed like a jackass, and even more so why was he still here? And where was Blake, shouldn't she have killed him by now?

"Now what is a Faunus doing trying to break into a place like this? In any case I should thank you for making it easier for us to find and capture you, so much easier than tracking you down. I was going to save this for a special occasion but I think you deserve to see my son's new present, yah know the one you tried to kill."

Snapping his fingers, the sheet covering the item was thrown into the air, allowing me to see in horror what was behind it. It took all I had to not do something reckless and try to kill the man, regardless of how many bullets entered my body. My fist tightened to the point of drawing blood, the only thing I could mutter while staring at my nightmare was "no."

**A/N: Ah Edgar, I couldn't help myself. Can anyone count how many times I referenced Roosterteeth in this chapter? In any case please review, I would like to know how I am doing on this story. Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Blake's first battle

I raced through the streets, heart heavy and mind set. I knew what I had to do, even if I found it slightly wrong. I slightly hoped that Adam would convince Richard otherwise, but another wanted this. For me to kill this man. I mean, how hard could it be right? Well it's not like I have even attacked anything besides simulations. The evil voice inside of me raged '_it's not like you can kill anything anyway. I mean what have you killed besides simulation Grimm. You were even no match for Adam, what makes you think you can do this?_'

Gritting my teeth together took away some of the pain. Many of it remained however. '_Adam has been protecting you for years! What makes you think you can actually do this? You really think this is something you can do, let's just see, by the end of the day Adam is going to have to pull your ass out of another situation, just watch, he will have to save us. Like every…single…time, just this time try not to get to hurt.'_

I hated this voice, the one that puts me down every single time I even get a sliver of hope in my heart. But by this point I had a job to do, what did Adam say 'I think not of who they are, they are only my targets.' Just go by that then, he isn't a person, he is a target, that is all that I need to know.

With that in my head I launched Gambol Shroud locking it onto a rooftop. Pulling on it shot me up to the top of the building. I stopped for a moment, taking in the bright red sky as the sun began to set. It was amazing, I only hope to see it again after this.

Reaching back into my jacket, I flipped the hood of my jacket, covering my bow, solid black hair, and my face. I rather not look into his eyes as I am killing the man. Turning back I ran from the rooftop, towards the towering building that was my target.

* * *

I hated my father. Not because of who he was mind you, because of what he did. If he wasn't too busy being such a jackass to others and building his own reputation he might have had a decent shot at his son's love, but now was a little too late.

My body was heavy with the family armor, adorned with a phoenix symbol on the chest, supposedly we came from a long line of hunters and huntresses. Like the infamous Arc's, except my father hates them with a passion. I remember one that he would always complain about, always being better than him and blaming his cheating nature.

My dark eyes opened to see the lot of the room, my father had tried to get me into the 'family business'. Faunus discrimination, personally I had no problem with them but I had no idea why my father did. I mean they have night vision, who wouldn't find that cool?

He tried, oh he tried to make me into his own image. But I wanted nothing to do with this, I mean I was only fourteen! Why should I even be doing things like this? I only wanted to go to an academy but no! I had to become my father, when I become of age, he will never see my face again.

"Cardin!"

My head lifted and my hands, clasped together hid the lower half of my face. People say I looked a lot like my father, military style buzz-cut, slight facial hair, in a dark room you probably couldn't tell the difference between us. Maybe in height and bulk, for my father was defiantly a bigger man than me, but the face still remained.

The room I was in was comprised of around six people including my father. Each 'ran' a different side of Vale, of course almost nobody knew of this as it would ruin their professional lives. Even with this my father was still a hunter by heart. Even with his recent 'activities'. No one really knew of this, every video that was captured of him doing these things were destroyed. Some were lost and others, well he wasn't happy about where they ended up. People went missing.

Each individual was seated in a chair, surrounding a large intricate table. Faunus discrimination was not the only things these men did, drug dealings, assassinations, my father although I hated it was one of the centers of the black guard of the modern world. Of course no one could prove any job that any of these men did, that was the idea. Never to be caught, it was the life of a criminal, I never wanted it. Guards of each men were placed around the table.

I was seated next to my father, I hated these meetings. All they were, were just discussions on which districts each 'gang' would take for the year. Sometimes it went well, others-.

"I told you for the last time I want the south-eastern edge, my crew is already closer to that area and it would be easier for me to move my plans from that, then from the other side of Vale."

Each man I looked at with disgust, I hated them all. Especially one, orange hair, top hat, his boundaries have been expanding where he controlled in the last couple of months. No one else seemed to noticed this slight but powerful change, I wonder if I am the only one with a fully functioning brain in this room. He never spoke in these meetings, always doing his dealing outside of the group's view. Roman I think his name was, I don't like him.

The arguments went on, each as more boring as the last, maps upon maps sat on the table. Marked to the point they were unreadable in my opinion. A sigh escaped my lips as I reached for the handle of my own mace. It was a form of my fathers, open faced but missing the red gem and smaller. Standing sent the chair screeching back a bit and I headed for the only door out of the room.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The husky voice of my father rang through the hall as I waved behind me "I need to hit the can."

A small grumble was heard as an agreement as I closed the large door behind me. Our house-slash-building of operations was pretty large. It's not a Schnee mansion but it is larger than the average household. The door shut behind me as my footsteps rang through the hallway. It was night and the darkness of it, invaded the house like a plague, surrounding and enveloping every light.

I stopped and realized there was a third step to my rhythm, one not of my own "caught on pretty quick."

Turning I saw Roman standing behind me, his cigar lighting the darkened hallway like a torch. Giving his face a glow "don't like the meetings much?"

I placed my mace on my shoulder and gave an affirmative nod. "Don't talk much? Hm, your more like your mother than you know."

"My mother died a long time ago, how could you have known her?"

"Everyone went to an academy at some point in their lives, even your parents. Now as much as I love this conversation I have to return to the talk."

He leaned in, his cigar making me choke on smoke but I kept my composure as his voice lower to a whisper "if you have failed to notice by now, there is a small individual hidden behind the corner behind you. I don't know why he is here but the motives seem…unsanitary. If you deal with him, you might see a smile on your father's face. I will give you a minute before I alert the guards, good luck Cardin."

Was he right? Would this please him? I haven't seen him proud of me in a while, but in any case I can't let whoever this is wander around my home. I will deal with this intruder, hopefully before Roman contacts the guards. I watched as the orange haired man walked back into the room, closing the door with a loud slam. Now I began to realize the small patter of feet, small but existent. Someone was here, and it is my job to deal with whoever it is.

I gripped my mace, heavy but my bulk was strong enough to place it against my shoulder guard, fitting into the crook of my neck. I rolled my shoulder, loosening the muscles in my body. I was ready for a fight, but there was a problem, light. I could barely see but who knows what this person was, he could be a Faunus and actually see in this darkness. No light switches were around my area and if I left it would give the person a strait shot into the room. I would have to make due, I concentrated making my eyes adjust to the light.

Now I noticed the figure standing not too far away from me. The person couldn't be any older than me, but yet seemed to give a very dangerous aura. Holding a blade in his right hand, it was attached to a wire, so a far range attacker with the option of short to mid-range attacks. He might have a gun somewhere in that mess of a weapon, that wouldn't really help things.

My grip tightened on the weapon "I will give you this one chance, I don't want you to get hurt."

The voice spoken was soft, feminine, oh great I was fighting a woman to "I have to do this, I'm sorry but I have to kill you."

Excuse me? "Uh what?"

"Dirge? Dirge Winchester?"

"No, I am his son, Cardin."

"Oh, well…awkward. Now if you would move."

She tried to move towards my side and towards the room but my form blocked her way "I may not like him, but in what world would I let you kill my father!"

I only saw the shine of the weapon and I instinctively blocked the far reaching ribbon-sword. She was fast, beyond fast I swore there were almost two of her. One phased through me while the other got close with the blade in hand. Bringing my mace down, she was fast but not too fast for me not to block. But I was also stronger, each blow sent her stumbling a little. She brought her blade down and I blocked it with my mace and punched her with my off hand, sending her stumbling back. She was trained, but she was also holding back I knew but why.

"If you are going to kill me then stop holding back, fight me!"

That was defiantly the wrong move. The girl gripped her weapon and charged me, there were almost three at once. I lashed at one but phased through, my eyes widened as her sword hit my chest piece, it hurt but not as much as death. The final one launched into the air and struck me full on in the face, sending me flying back. Rolling from the hit, I grabbed my mace ready for another assault. She charged me again, steel clashing with steel. My heavier blows were slowly draining her but with her speed I would have died for than once without these armor pieces.

Our weapons clashed as my eyes stared into hers, with a kick she sent me stumbling back but I felt something wrap around my neck. My eyes grew for the half second when she pulled on the wire wrapped around my neck and pulled, sending her flying towards me and crashing into my chest. Taking the breath out of me and sending me flying back on my back.

I was outclassed, I knew I was good but whoever this was, was better than me by a long shot. I couldn't win, but I had one thing on my side. I stood slowly, staring after her, I would have called out but smiled as I saw something behind her.

She shook her head "what's so funny?"

"Me."

She had no time to move as a fist sent her into the darkness of her mind. She was out before she hit the ground as my father inspected the girl and the others rushed out of the room, Roman slower though and lights began to illuminate the room.

"Search her."

Two burly men, my father's guards, began to work around her. Checking pockets, sleeves and other places. They threw her weapon on the ground near my father's feet and he inspected it closely "this design is new to me, Roman! Have you seen anything like this?"

The cigar chomping man walked over slowly and took the blade from my father. He placed his cane down on the wall and with great care handled the blade. With a few swings, his body moved with the blade, eventually using the ribbon to swing around, almost like he was making a show of it. Surprisingly enough, no one was touched by the blade, I made no note of it. It wasn't that special, just another toy to forget about. Roman, after his show, shook his head "I'm afraid I haven't seen this before."

"Boss, we have a crystal."

Showing the dust crystal, it glowed blue and pulsed with aura, foreign to the girls. My father inspected the crystal, slowly smiling and breaking out in laughter and stuffed it into his pocket. "Boys we have a returned visitor on our hands. Gear up, we move to the warehouse."

He then turned to the people from the meeting "I'm sorry but I will have to leave for the time being, this requires my complete attention."

With some slight mumbles the group returned to the room, Roman shooting me a small smirk as he entered and the door slammed behind him. The guards were already gone, on their way to ready the vehicle to the warehouse, I hated that place, just more torture. My father turned to me, with almost hate in his eyes "why didn't you say anything about her? She could have killed you."

"I thought I could handle her."

"Please, she was trained by the Red Death Grimm himself, Adam Taurus, when this girl got moving she would have killed you in an instant."

I had heard of Adam, he left Beacon at some time and became a fugitive. If he had trained this girl then I would have been done for, who was she? I had to at least see her face, to remember it. As I reached for her hood, my father hoisted the girl onto his shoulders and headed down the hallway "come on son."

I headed after him, my mace on my shoulders and calling out as I did so "what are we going to do with her?"

"I have a feeling our friend Adam is on the way to the warehouse, she was sent to kill me by the looks of it. This isn't the first time I met Adam and now my son."

Stopping, he leaned in close, an evil grin on his face "we are going Faunus hunting."


End file.
